


Ticklish

by nhasablog



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling, adam is ticklish, ronan is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Adam finds out just how ticklish he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have written 505 tickle fics (yes, I've counted. this is my 505th one) and this is the first time I've ever named one of them "ticklish" and idk if I should give myself a pat on the back for having avoided that for four years or feel sad that my inspiration for titles is officially over.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this little fluffy thing.

Adam hadn’t realized. With the life he’d led thus far, _how_ could he have realized? It just hadn’t been something that ever happened to him.

But now, as Ronan’s fingers danced over his skin, he wished he’d known. He wouldn’t have been so snarky if he’d known.

It had only taken three times to rile Ronan up. Three interruptions too many for Ronan to snap. Adam had only been smug for about a second before he’d found himself on his back as Ronan pinned him down to the bed. He’d barely had time to blush before laughter was pouring out of his mouth. It had all happened so quickly, but one of the last coherent thoughts Adam managed to have before he was lost under Ronan’s hands was that he hadn’t known _just_ how ticklish he was.

He’d genuinely had no idea.

“Shihihit!” he cried, probably drawing a pleased smirk out of Ronan. “Dohohon’t!”

“Are you sorry?” Ronan asked, his tone cheerful. “Are you sorry that you were being disrespectful and not letting me finish my story?”

“Yehehes!”

“Are you _really_?”

Adam could barely stand the playfulness in his voice. It made him feel even _more_ ticklish, if that was possible. He’d never been properly tickled and didn’t quite know how to act. Not that he really had time to think about that anyway. Ronan’s fingers switched spots and Adam’s hands took chase, but never managed to catch them. It was all a mess of flailing limbs, and all Adam knew was that the tickling never stopped. It was unbearable.

But one part of him didn’t want it to stop.

That part confused him.

Ronan’s hands left his stomach and moved downwards, squeezing at Adam’s thighs experimentally. Adam’s legs jerked away, but Ronan returned to them easily, chuckling when Adam let out a yelp.

“Are you ticklish _everywhere_ , Parrish?”

“I don’t knohow!”

“Well, let’s find out then.”

Adam had never ever laughed that hard. By the time Ronan heaved himself off of him Adam was a panting, sweaty mess, and even though he spent the rest of the evening flinching whenever Ronan moved toward him slightly too quickly - which amused Ronan to no end - he realized he hadn’t really minded being tickled to death. In fact, he’d found it rather fun, though he’d never tell Ronan that.

At least he knew just how ticklish he was now. Unfortunately their newfound knowledge made it easier for Ronan to tease him whenever he was being snarky, claiming that Adam must like being reduced to a giggly mess since he knew exactly that that was what Ronan was planning on doing to him whenever he was being annoying. Adam learned to ignore his burning face ever since then.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
